The present invention relates to camper shells and in particular to a camper shell which can be expanded to provide an extra sleeping area.
A wide variety of different types of recreational vehicles have been developed in recent years. Many of these recreational vehicles are in the form of camper bodies which are mounted to the bed of a pickup truck or similar vehicle. These recreational vehicles, and particularly the camper bodies, are often quite large in order to provide sufficient room for a family to use them in comfort. However, the size of these vehicles substantially increases their gasoline consumption relative to the standard size vehicles, and the recent increases in the cost of gasoline and the decrease in its availability have rendered them to a large extent impractical. As a partial solution to this problem, camper shells have been developed for use on pickup trucks which do not exceed the dimensions of the cab of the vehicle, and thus do not materially increase its fuel comsumption. However, such camper shells provide very little interior space and are generally unacceptable for family use.